


Falling Feels Like Flying

by OwenToDawn



Series: Fanxy Child - OT5 [5]
Category: FANXY CHILD (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Top, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwenToDawn/pseuds/OwenToDawn
Summary: Seunghyun decides maybe he likes to be taken care of sometimes too.
Relationships: Cheon Seunghyun | Millic/Shin Hyoseob | Crush, Cheon Seunghyun | Millic/Shin Hyoseob | Crush/Jung Dongwook | Penomeco, Seunghyun | Millic/Dongwook | Penomeco/Hyuk | Dean/Hyoseob | Crush/Jiho | Zico
Series: Fanxy Child - OT5 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628101
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Falling Feels Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> So! I'm marking this series as complete cuz at least for now, I think I've accomplished everything I wanted to with it. That doesn't mean I'm done with it entirely, I just think for now I'm done. Don't be surprised if you see me add another fic or two to this though
> 
> I'm going to be writing some fire emblem fics for now but don't worry I'll be returning to these five too
> 
> Comments are loved
> 
> Title from Nights by Snow Tha Product

Hyoseob definitely sees himself as the caretaker of their five-person relationship. It’s not just because he’s the oldest. It’s more like…he’s attentive. He observes and catalogues information on not only his boyfriends but everyone he cares about, taking note of unhealthy patterns and trying to gently nudge them onto a better path. It’s what makes him good at dominating them all in bed too, well, everyone but Seunghyun. They don’t always play like that in bed, but when they do, it’s him and Seunghyun that tend to fall into those roles. And maybe it’s because of that, that he’s always put Seunghyun in the category of being able to take care of himself just fine.

He’s goofy and wild sometimes too, of course. But in bed, more often than not, Hyoseob watches him take care of the others with a single-minded focus. Especially once Jiho starts to bottom more often. Hyuk likes bottoming a lot and has no real interest in doing it the other way around, but Jiho _loves_ it. He almost always cries, and it takes him hours to recover from it because of how it’s the only time he ever really let’s go. And Seunghyun feels responsible for him more than the others. Hyoseob can see it in the way he does his best to make Jiho feel small and safe whenever he bottoms. Maybe it’s because he was the first person to top Jiho. Hyoseob is still a little jealous of that, but he pushes that feeling away because he knows it’s nothing more than some dumb alpha male posturing instinct.

It isn’t until a few weeks after Hyuk’s depressive episode that Hyoseob realizes that for all his observations and caretaking, he’s overlooked something rather important.

They’re at Jiho’s, all five of them. With their schedules effectively cleared for the foreseeable future, the five of them had decided to spend their time moving between Jiho’s and Hyuk’s. It’s been nice to recharge. It’s been nice to just spend time together, live together like they’ve never really been able to. It takes a week or so to get a functional chore rotation, but Jiho spent years sharing a dorm with the other members of Block B so he has no problem organizing and enforcing it. They work on music, sometimes in their own studios, sometimes together.

And they fuck. They fuck a lot.

The specter of their approaching enlistments looms a little closer these days, and Hyoseob isn’t ignorant to the way it makes them cling tighter to each other. It’s during one such observation as he watches Dongwook ride Jiho with Hyuk pressed along his back, kissing at his neck, that he notices Seunghyun’s gaze. He sits next to Hyoseob, cross legged and dressed in his sweats, eyes focused on their other three lovers. That’s not odd. Seunghyun likes watching the most out of all of them, but there isn’t usually such an intense look of longing and _loneliness_ in his eyes. It makes Hyoseob feel like someone’s doused him in ice water.

The last thing he wants to do is draw attention to it. If Seunghyun knows he’s seen something, he’ll just withdraw more and hide it better next time. So instead, Hyoseob shifts, pressing his lips to Seunghyun’s neck. Seunghyun jerks, startled. Hyoseob slides a hand up to cup his cheek, bringing his lips in for a kiss, distracting him from the others and trying to think of how he’ll bring it up later.

-.-

Hyoseob spends a long few hours in his studio mulling over what he saw. Seunghyun is like him – he prefers a direct approach to issues, and Hyoseob wants to give him that, but he can’t do that if he isn’t even sure of what he saw to begin with. There’d been longing for sure, but longing for _what_? He could just ask. Usually Seunghyun is the type of guy to appreciate something straightforward. It’s something they have in common. But he has a gut feeling it’ll just make Seunghyun clam up if he asks about this specifically, especially since he’s gone out of his way to hide it.

Things start to fall into place the next time he and Jiho and Seunghyun end up in bed together. Watching Jiho bottom is satisfying to Hyoseob in a way that’s hard to explain. He worries about Jiho the most sometimes, because unlike Hyuk and Dongwook who know themselves well enough to know when they’re getting bad or overworked, Jiho trips and stumbles his way into pushing himself to an unhealthy degree. Somehow, with Seunghyun, he manages to let go.

This time, he’s stretched out on top of Hyoseob, small little whimpers and gasps escaping him as Seunghyun fucks into him from behind. His fingers curl into fists along Hyoseob’s collarbones. He has no way to brace himself like that, so Hyoseob holds him tight so Seunghyun can fuck him deep the way he likes.

“Just like that Jiho, such a good boy,” Hyoseob says.

He gets a soft gasp in response from Jiho, just as he expects, but he also hears Seunghyun inhale, sharp and deep, and he watches out of the corner of his eye as Seunghyun’s arms tremble a little. When he looks up, he sees Seunghyun’s gaze looking a little…dazed. Hyoseob wets his lips, watching as Seunghyun’s eyes trace the movement before moving up to meet his gaze.

“You’re a good boy too, Seunghyun,” Hyoseob says. “Fucking Jiho just the way he needs, making him feel so good.”

Seunghyun’s gaze darkens, mouth dropping open as he lets free a soft noise Hyoseob can’t ever remember him making. Almost…scared? Vulnerable. He isn’t sure how he’d characterize it. He pushes a hand through Jiho’s hair, holding him against his neck and sighing as Jiho mouths at his soft skin, gasping as Seunghyun fucks into him a little faster, almost sloppy in his motions.

“Ah, Jiho, I think Seunghyun wants to be good for you,” Hyoseob says.

Seunghyun lets out a strangled noise and presses his head to the artwork that maps out Jiho’s upper back, long hair shielding his face from view. Hyoseob doesn’t need to see his face to know the effect of his words. Seunghyun, normally so careful and measured with his lovers, is practically shaking as he drives his cock into Jiho again and again. Jiho shudders and wet come spills between their bellies without warning. That seemed to snap Seunghyun out of it. He drags in a deep breath and pushes himself upright, easing out of Jiho with a shaky noise of his own so as not to hurt Jiho in the oversensitivity he has when he bottoms.

With gentle hands, Hyoseob moves Jiho’s larger form off of him and Jiho sighs as he flops onto his back. Hyoseob sits up, grabbing Seunghyun and tugging. It’s the most force he’s ever used on Seunghyun. They rarely if ever assert anything approaching dominance over each other. But Hyoseob is acting on instinct, and from the shattered look in Seunghyun’s eyes as he straddles Jiho’s chest reaches out and wraps a hand around Seunghyun’s cock, pressing their lips together as Seunghyun gasps.

"Good boy,” he murmurs against Seunghyun’s wet lips. He scrapes his teeth against Seunghyun’s lower lip, grinning at the way Seunghyun shudders. “Come all over Jiho’s face, give him what he wants. Make him pretty.”

“Hyo-Hyoseob…”

Seunghyun jerks as he comes, whole body shivering from the sensations that wash through him. Hyoseob kisses a gasp from his lips. He squeezes Seunghyun’s cock as his orgasm finishes, cataloguing the way Seunghyun squirms but stays right where Hyoseob put him, before pulling away and turning his attention to Jiho. Dazed as ever when he bottoms, Jiho barely acknowledges Hyoseob swiping a finger through Seunghyun’s come and pushing into his mouth. Jiho just sucks his finger clean and makes a soft noise of contentment.

Usually Seunghyun likes to cuddle Jiho after, kiss his face and make him feel loved, but this time, Hyoseob watches as he flops onto the bed, shoving his face against Jiho’s shoulder with his eyes shut tight. Hyoseob tucks that observation away for later and tends to them both.

-.-

At first, Hyoseob thinks Seunghyun is going to avoid him. He’s smart enough to know something was different the last time they had sex, and he’s also smart enough to know that Hyoseob would have noticed too. So Hyoseob fully expects Seunghyun to become quite clever at avoiding him until he can sort out his own thoughts on the matter. Which is why he’s so surprised to get a text from Seunghyun barely a week later asking if they can meet at his place alone.

Hyoseob isn’t worried exactly. Conversations between all five of them or just one on one or a few of them aren’t abnormal for their relationship. Of course, they prefer to all be together and discuss major issues as a group, but their schedules and the lives they all lead lends itself to a degree of flexibility when it comes to smaller issues. Not that Hyoseob would describe this issue as small. It’s still important.

He sends Seunghyun a few cute pictures of Doyou in response followed by an assurance that he’ll be over soon.

When he lets himself into Seunghyun’s apartment with his spare key, he finds Seunghyun sitting on his sofa, inhaling a long drag of a joint. He’s been saving it for special occasions these days, so that alone tells Hyoseob how nervous Seunghyun is if he’s using it to call himself down instead. He and Seunghyun have a lot in common. It’s hard to throw them off, and they face most conflicts with unflappable adaptability. They don’t tie themselves in knots like their other three partners.

But, Hyoseob supposes, they all have something that can make them anxious. It wasn’t that long ago that he found himself standing in Hyuk’s doorway terrified of saying the wrong thing.

“Hey,” Hyoseob says.

He slips his shoes off and into his slippers. He’s the only one who has a pair of his own he keeps at Seunghyun’s. That’s something he hasn’t ever really thought that hard about, but it feels important now that they’re on the cusp of things changing.

“Hey,” Seunghyun says with an exhale. Smoke gathers at the ceiling and begins to dissipate.

Hyoseob sits on the couch beside him, pressing himself along Seunghyun’s side so their shoulders and knees knock before holding his hand out for Seunghyun to place the joint between his fingers. “So what’s the occasion?”

“I needed courage,” Seunghyun says.

Hyoseob takes a hit, filling his lungs and then blowing it out towards the ceiling. It’s going to take time to clear out the smell. “About what you want?”

Seunghyun snorts and takes the blunt back, taking a quick drag of his own before setting it in the ashtray on the coffee table. He leans forward on his knees. His hair hides his face from view again, but this time, Hyoseob leans forward and sweeps it back over one of Seunghyun’s ears before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“How is it that you always know what everyone is thinking about?” Seunghyun asks.

“You’re like that too,” Hyoseob says. “And it’s not always. Sometimes I have no idea what to say, and you know, I actually thought you were going to avoid talking about this for a while.”

"When have you ever known me to avoid confrontation and saying what I’m thinking?” Seunghyun asks.

"When have I ever known you to want to take orders in bed and be told you’re doing a good job?”

Seunghyun inhales, tensing. “Point taken.”

“It’s okay,” Hyoseob says. He reaches out to place his hand on Seunghyun’s upper back, a reassuring weight to help steady him. “If Jiho can let go, why can’t you?”

“I don’t want that,” Seunghyun says, shaking his head. His eyes remain fixed on the burning ember of the joint in the ashtray. “I don’t want what Jiho wants.”

“You mean…bottoming?”

Seunghyun nods, the motion jerky.

“You don’t have to bottom to submit to me,” Hyoseob says.

He watches as goosebumps breakout over Seunghyun’s forearms at the words, the sight sending a rush of arousal through him. That just the words effect Seunghyun so strongly…

“You’re safe with me,” Hyoseob continues, keeping his voice soft as he kisses the top of Seunghyun’s cheek. “If you want to submit for me and let me control you for a little while, I can do that without ever being inside you. But only if it’s what you want.”

“I…I want it.”

“Okay. Then let’s talk.”

-.-

Hyoseob doesn’t think Seunghyun’s ever been scared of something the way he seems to be scared of submitting. They experiment a little. Hyoseob rides him once or twice, holding Seunghyun’s wrists down near his head with a harsh grip, but the moment he praises him, Seunghyun locks up, too tense to relax. It’s like now that they’ve talked about it, the anticipation makes it impossible for him to relax into it.

So they get creative.

His first idea is to have Jiho present again, but that ends up being a disaster for the same reason. Seunghyun’s anticipation makes him nervous, so instead he ends up taking control back and it becomes the same as it usually does when it’s the three of them together. Hyoseob doesn’t even try with Hyuk because he knows the ease with which Hyuk subs for all of them will just result in the same thing as being with Jiho did.

Which leaves Dongwook. Not that he would ever consider Dongwook a last resort, but Dongwook is different from Hyuk and Jiho. He doesn’t crave submission the same way, nor does he have much interest in dominating any of them either, instead adapting to whatever the mood is at the time.

“I like being taken care of and I like taking care of people,” Dongwook says with a shrug when Hyoseob brings it up with him in Dongwook’s studio. “I don’t think I really need either of them like the rest of you guys do. Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself.”

“Do you think you could help then?” Hyoseob asks.

Dongwook shrugs. “Sure. I’ll try.”

-.-

With Dongwook, it works. Hyoseob holds himself back at first, partially because he’s more than content to watch, and partially because he and Dongwook had decided it was best to try and emulate what had helped Seunghyun get into that sort of head space in the first place. Dongwook doesn’t try to control Seunghyun, but he doesn’t let himself be manhandled and dominated either, instead holding Seunghyun’s face gently in his hands as they kiss.

Seunghyun pushes Dongwook back against the pillows, climbing between his legs and then moving to press his lips to Dongwook’s neck, but Dongwook twists his fingers in Seunghyun’s hair and hauls him back up. Hyoseob watches the way Seunghyun shivers but complies. Watches as he lets Dongwook control the kiss, his body still and tense.

“Good, just like that Seunghyunnie, let Dongwook get what he wants,” Hyoseob says, keeping his voice pitched low.

Another shiver and Seunghyun relaxes, the tension draining out of him as he lets himself rest against Dongwook’s body. Dongwook hums out a happy noise and rocks up against him. Then again. Then with an ease born from how familiar they all are with each other’s bodies, he tips Seunghyun over and reverses their positions, slotting himself between Seunghyun’s thighs and kissing him breathless.

It makes Hyoseob happy to see the ease with which Dongwook throws himself into pleasure with all four of them. The last two years, he’s become confident and assured in where it is that he fits in their little unit of five people both in bed and out of it, and Hyoseob just feels grateful that he’s gotten to see him blossom. And, he supposes, watching as Seunghyun sucks at Dongwook’s lip ring and hearing Dongwook moan, he feels grateful in a more physical way.

Moving carefully so as not to jolt the other two out of the peaceful rhythm they seem to have found with each other, Hyoseob wiggles his way out of his shorts and then grabs the lube off the nightstand to slick his fingers with it. Then he shifts up, pressing a kiss to Dongwook’s shoulder in warning before slipping his fingers inside. Dongwook gasps and then grabs Seunghyun’s jaw hard in his hand, pushing it up with a bruising grip before biting at his throat as he rocks back on Hyoseob’s fingers.

He’s somewhat surprised by the roughness. Personally, it’s not something he likes to engage in even though he knows Seunghyun and Hyuk and Dongwook all engage in it. He’s just usually not present. But then, that’s why he asked Dongwook to help him, because he can provide things Hyoseob knows he can’t and together, they can drag Seunghyun down into the headspace he clearly craves.

A noise slips free of Seunghyun, almost like a whimper, so unlike anything Hyoseob’s ever heard from him. He looks up even as he keeps stretching Dongwook open on his fingers, gut going warm with arousal at the blissed-out look in Seunghyun’s eyes as Dongwook sucks a mark against the hollow of his throat. When he pulls back, it’s already starting to bruise. Dongwook continues to rock back on Hyoseob’s fingers as he kisses his way up to Seunghyun’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

“All mine,” Dongwook says, loud enough for them both to hear. “Isn’t that right? My little toy to use the way I want.”

“Ah…please…”

“Please what?” Hyoseob asks. He slips a third finger into Dongwook, stretching him with a little bit more hurry than he normally would, driven by his own eagerness.

"Please use me!” The words come out in a rush, like if Seunghyun doesn’t say them now, he’ll never be able to say them. Once he’s started, he can’t seem to stop. “Please, I wanna be good, wanna be useful, wanna…”

Dongwook swallows his pleas with a kiss and Hyoseob pulls his fingers out, grabbing Dongwook’s waist instead and pushing him into position. He added some lube to Seunghyun’s cock and then squeezed Dongwook’s hip. Dongwook took the hint and eased down, a soft groan escaping him as he did, rocking his hips to inch himself down.

“Feels so good,” Dongwook says, voice rough as he pushes himself up, bracing his hands on Seunghyun’s chest as he rolls his hips. “Seunghyunnie, you feel so good in me.”

Hyoseob watches as Seunghyun’s eyes flutter shut, watches as he grabs at Dongwook’s hips and squeezes and then releases like it takes everything in him not to take control like he usually does. He stretches out beside Seunghyun and kisses his shoulder as Dongwook begins to move.

“It’s hard, isn’t it, to let go? To let us use you the way we want, to lay back and let us do the work?” Hyoseob asks. He pushes Seunghyun’s hair back and kisses his temple next, then his cheek. “But it feels good too, huh?”

“Yeah, yes, thank you…” The words come out loose, like he’s having trouble focusing and forming the shapes with his lips and tongue.

Dongwook lets out a breathless laugh as he grinds down on Seunghyun’s cock, his motions slow and deliberate as his own eyes slip shut. “Thank you? Why are you thanking me, baby?”

Another noise, close to a whimper, escapes Seunghyun’s lips at the term of endearment and it makes everything in Hyoseob turn into warm mush as he watches him relax further into the mattress. He reaches down to stroke the soft skin of Seunghyun’s stomach, motions teasing. The skin shivers and jumps beneath his touch and Seunghyun tosses his head, lips dropping open as another devastated noise escapes him.

“Answer the question, baby, what are you thanking him for?” Hyoseob asks.

“Making me feel good…” Seunghyun turns his head, pushing his lips against Hyoseob’s cheek before sliding down to his lips.

Hyoseob knows he’s just trying to get away from answering anything more, but he allows it, scraping his teeth along Seunghyun’s bottom lip and sucking at his tongue. He traces meaningless designs with his fingers over Seunghyun’s abdomen. Dongwook shifts and rolls on Seunghyun’s cock, his own noises becoming a little breathier as he goes, and all the sounds and sensations make Hyoseob feel like he’s the one falling.

He eases out of the kiss, keeping his forehead pressed to Seunghyun’s as he moves his hand to cup his jaw instead. Seunghyun’s pupils widen as Hyoseob run his thumb along his cheekbone.

“You want to be a good boy for Dongwook, right?”

Dongwook inhales, the noise sharp. Seunghyun nods, but it’s not quite what Hyoseob is looking for.

“Use your words, baby,” Hyoseob says, and he doesn’t miss the way Seunghyun’s hips jerk up, driving his cock deeper into Dongwook and earning himself a moan for the trouble.

“I want to be a good boy for Dongwook,” Seunghyun says, the words coming out in a whisper.

Hyoseob doesn’t think he’s ever seen Seunghyun look so unsure of himself, so vulnerable, and it makes him want to wrap Seunghyun up in a million blankets and make sure he feels cherished. But that would distract from the feelings they’re trying to give him now.

“You are, Seunghyun, you’re being so good for him,” Hyoseob says. “Look. Look at how much he’s enjoying himself.”

Dongwook sucks at his own lip ring, hand curled around his own cock as he bounces on Seunghyun’s, and Hyoseob shifts so Seunghyun can watch. Another roll of his hips and Dongwook gasps, head falling back as he strokes his cock faster. Seunghyun watches it all with awe and hunger.

“That’s all because of you,” Hyoseob says. He drops his fingers back down to trail along Seunghyun’s throat and then down further to his abdomen once more. “You make us all feel so good, Seunghyun, you know that?”

“Ahh…” Seunghyun’s eyes slide shut.

“You always take such good care of us,” Dongwook says, his voice shaking from his own pleasure. He looks back down at them, then smiles at Hyoseob when he sees how overwhelmed Seunghyun is before continuing. “I want to take care of you too, baby. Just how you want.”

Seunghyun shivers all over and Hyoseob latches onto the reaction, pressing his lips to Seunghyun’s jaw and then up to his ear again. “We do, Seunghyunnie. We do want to take care of you, make you feel as good as you like to make us feel. You deserve that, baby.”

“F-Fuck!”

Dongwook braces himself on Seunghyun’s chest as Seunghyun’s hips drive up in short and fast jerks as he comes. Hyoseob can’t remember a time he’s ever seen Seunghyun lose control like that, especially so quickly, always exhibiting a near robotic control over his stamina if it meant pleasing his partners. It’s good to see the tables turned for once. Seunghyun stares up at Dongwook, panting, eyes flicking down to watch as Dongwook strokes himself hard and fast.

He reaches out with a hand, grasping at Dongwook’s thigh. With a huff he moves his hand to cover Dongwook’s, forcing him to stop and Dongwook obeys even as he makes a noise of frustration.

“I want…” Seunghyun stops, eyes sliding shut again.

"Whatever you want, we’ll give it to you,” Hyoseob says.

“I want to make you feel good,” Seunghyun says.

“You are, baby,” Dongwook says, reaching down to wrap Seunghyun’s hand around his cock. “You’re doing so good.”

Seunghyun shakes his head again and Hyoseob is reminded of the way Jiho can get overwhelmed when he’s bottoming to the point that he has difficulty expressing his thoughts. He nudges Dongwook’s thigh with his knee, convincing him to ease up and let Seunghyun’s cock slip out of him. Seunghyun lets out a shuddering breath. Hyoseob rubs his stomach with a firmer touch, trying to help ground him so he can gather his thoughts.

“I want you in my mouth,” he says.

“Ah, okay, I can do that,” Dongwook says, face breaking out in a beaming smile. “Why don’t you sit up a little for me, baby?”

Hyoseob watches as Seunghyun’s gaze goes all foggy again as he lets Hyoseob and tug him up so Hyoseob is braced back against the headboard with Seunghyun pulled back between his legs against his chest and Dongwook standing on the mattress with a hand against the wall to keep himself steady. It’d probably be smarter to do this on the floor, but Hyoseob wants to be close to Seunghyun. He has a plan after all.

Dongwook eases forward, sliding his dick over Seunghyun’s tongue once, twice, and then finally pressing forward. Hyoseob wraps his hand around Seunghyun’s neck, grip loose, holding him steady as Dongwook nudges the back of his throat and makes him gag for a moment, spit slipping down over his chin. It takes a few tries but eventually Dongwook slides all the way into Seunghyun’s throat with a sigh. He holds it there and smiles down at them.

“Good job, baby, your throat makes me feel so good,” Dongwook says.

Seunghyun jerks between them, whimpering, and Dongwook slides back out, letting Seunghyun cough and suck in a rough breath. He’s not as practiced at deep throating as Hyuk or Dongwook, so it takes him a moment to gain his composure. Hyoseob slides his hand up, pushing Seunghyun’s chin up.

“Again, I want to feel him in your throat,” Hyoseob says.

“Shit, Hyoseob, you can’t just say shit like that,” Dongwook says, sounding turned on and amused all at once.

Hyoseob just grins up at him. Seunghyun drops his mouth open again and Dongwook slides his cock back in, pressing in until Seunghyun gags again and jerks before swallowing and letting Dongwook down and into his throat. Hyoseob tightens his hand, just a little bit, and Dongwook curses.

“Fuck, that feels so weird,” he hisses, shoving a little deeper.

“Good, though right?” Hyoseob asks. He’s tried a similar thing with Hyuk before.

“Yeah, you both feel so good…”

They establish a decent rhythm after that, the motions slow and deliberate because Seunghyun can’t take a rough pace and Dongwook doesn’t have the balance to do it like that anyways in this position. Hyoseob presses his lips to the curve of Seunghyun and let’s praise drop from his lips, quiet and intimate, just for Seunghyun to hear. He watches as Seunghyun’s thighs press together and his dick hardens and it delights him to know the way praise affects him. It’s also sad, in a way, that Seunghyun’s hidden such a thing from them for so long.

When Dongwook comes, it’s with a hand twisted in Seunghyun’s hair to yank his head back so he can spill over his tongue and watch Seunghyun swallow. The bed bounces when he all but collapses down into both of their laps and presses his lips to Seunghyun’s, tongue sliding into his mouth with a wet noise as he tastes his own release. Hyoseob watches, content, and then wraps his hand around Seunghyun’s half hard cock when Dongwook pulls back.

“What should we do about this?” Hyoseob asks.

“I don’t…I don’t need to come again,” Seunghyun says, voice rough. Hyoseob likes the sound of it.

"Of course you don’t _need_ to, but do you want to?” Dongwook asks.

And really, that’s what the whole issue has been, hasn’t it? Seunghyun is very good about knowing what he needs in all facets of his life, but Hyoseob doesn’t think he’s ever really seen Seunghyun indulge without shame in things he genuinely wants. Not like this.

“Yeah…yeah…I want to,” Seunghyun says.

Dongwook smiles at him. “Good, then that’s what you’ll get.”

Hyoseob and Dongwook trade places, but get Seunghyun more horizontal so Hyoseob can slide between his thighs and start biting at his hips the way he wants to. He has an idea, but he’s not sure if Seunghyun will like it. He strokes Seunghyun’s cock and kisses the base of it, listens to the way Seunghyun gasps and sighs and Dongwook’s soft murmur of approval in response, rewarding him for letting himself react.

"If you don’t like this, just tell me,” Hyoseob says. “And I’ll do something else. I’m not going to finger you though, okay?”

He looks up the length of Seunghyun’s body and catches his gaze, smiling when Seunghyun nods. He drops a kiss to Seunghyun’s hip in reward, and then ducks down to lick his tongue over Seunghyun’s hole. Seunghyun tenses immediately, inhaling sharp and sudden. His heel digs into Hyoseob’s side and Hyoseob can feel the sheets pull as Seunghyun twists them in his hands, but he doesn’t say no. Still, Hyoseob gives him a minute to change his mind.

“It’s…yeah…it’s good,” Seunghyun says, voice barely louder than a whisper.

Hyoseob hums a noise of assent to show he heard and goes back to what he was doing, licking over Seunghyun’s hole while stroking his cock with a light and teasing grip. He wants Seunghyun to focus on his hole, not his cock. It’s not like he wants to make Seunghyun comfortable with the idea of bottoming. He just wants Seunghyun to know how good it can feel to add something a little new to what he already enjoys and going by the soft noises he makes and the way his hips start to shift, Hyoseob thinks he made a good judgment call.

He pulls back and hooks his hands under Seunghyun’s thighs, pushing them up until Seunghyun gets the hint and grabs them for him, holding himself wider so Hyoseob has more room to work with. He drops a kiss to the back of Seunghyun’s thigh and then goes back to what he was doing, thumbs pulling Seunghyun’s hole open just enough that he can get the tip of his tongue inside.

It’s easy to fall into a rhythm then, alternating between focusing on his hole and stroking his cock, but never working him up to the point of coming. Hyoseob keeps the pleasure at a slow simmer. He wants Seunghyun to come, but not fast and hard. Before long, Seunghyun is all but a puddle between them, Dongwook having to move to help keep his legs open as he goes boneless and whimpers and gasps something that sounds like it could be Hyoseob’s name.

Hyoseob is a little bit in awe. He hadn’t ever thought he’d see Seunghyun give in so wholly and completely like this, and he can’t help but feel touched that Seunghyun trusts them both with this.

“God, you’re being so good for us baby, you sound so nice,” Dongwook says, hand sliding down to wrap around Seunghyun’s cock.

The only response he gets is another moan and Hyoseob can’t help but smile before licking into Seunghyun’s hole again and pressing his thumb down hard against the space between his hole and his balls. Seunghyun shouts then, heel kicking into Hyoseob’s back as he comes with a cry. Dongwook strokes him through it and Hyoseob gives his hole one last pass before pulling away, squeezing Seunghyun’s hips hard to give him a sensation to ground himself with as he finishes coming.

After, Seunghyun seems entirely boneless and useless. Dongwook giggles as Seunghyun curls around him, shoving his face in Dongwook’s stomach and entirely uncaring about the mess all over their bodies. It’s Hyoseob that eventually convinces him to get up and stumble into the shower while Dongwook strips the bed.

"I should…” Seunghyun mumbles, reaching for Hyoseob’s half hard cock as hot water streams over them.

“Nah, I’m okay,” Hyoseob says as he rinses Seunghyun down. “I got what I wanted.”

Seunghyun frowns, brow pinching in something like confusion. Hyoseob kisses the wrinkles. “What do you mean?”

“I got to see you let go,” Hyoseob says. “That’s all I wanted.”

Seunghyun doesn’t look like he quite understands, but Hyoseob doesn’t mind. He’s more than happy to give a repeat demonstration.


End file.
